TMNT Siempre Juntos
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Una pequeña niña puede cambiarla la vida (y la serie) de nuestras 4 tortugas mutantes para siempre, pero no solo sera jugar con ella y sonreirle todo el día, también tendrán que cuidarla y soportar sus travesuras y líos con los que se mete, y tal vez les ayude con sus líos amorosos de unos cuantos, y todo cambiara el día en que ellos se enojen con ella. "Basado en TMNT 2012"
1. Cristal

**Bueno la historia ganadora fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee… (Redoble de tambores) LA NIÑA QUE ENCUENTRAN Y LA ADOPTAN, la verdad me encanto la idea, así que la publique a demás de sus comentarios. Bueno sé que mucho también a veces quieren que les adelante un poco lo que va a pasar en cada uno de mis finc o darme un par de ideas, les advierto que no les daré avances, pero si me quieren cooperar con un par de ideas solo búsquenme en el Facebook como . allí me encontraran, eso sí mándenme un comentario de que me van a agregar, pero bueno, sin más ni más, (Coro de ángeles) empieza el capitulo.**

**TMNT "Siempre juntos"**

**Por: sesshoxcris**

**Capítulo 1 "Cristal"**

Era un día cualquiera en la guarida: Donnie babeando por Abril, Leo viendo héroes espaciales, Mikey patinando y Rapha leyendo un comic de monstruos. De repente Abril ve una foto de los hermanos Hamato cuando eran más jóvenes y el maestro Splinter, los hermanos miraban curiosos algo, y su sensei estaba atrás de ellos con una sonrisa y abrazándolos.

**Abril: Aauuu, que ternuras, estaban tan adorables.**

**Leo: (Desviando la mirada a la foto) Oigan chicos…No es esa la foto que…**

**Donnie: Sí Leo, es la foto…**

**Abril: (Mirando a Donnie) ¿"**_**La**_**" Foto?**

**Rapha: (Sin dejar de ver su comic) Es la primera foto que nos tomamos…**

**Abril: OHHH, ¿Y quién se las tomo?**

**Mikey: Pues fue…**

Pero calló al ver al maestro Splinter salir de la habitación y arrebatarle la foto a Abril. Y contestar su pregunta…

**Splinter: Fue Cristal…**

**Abril: ¿De verdad?- **Splinter asintió-** ¿Ella la tomo?**

**Splinter: Sí, así es.**

**Abril: Aun no entiendo cómo es que la conocieron…**

**Splinter: Pues…**

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Mikey llegó y le arrebato la foto de las manos, y dijo…

**Mikey: Sensei, ¿Puedo contar la historia esta vez?**

**Splinter: Bien Miguel Ángel, cuéntala.**

Todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la cocina y escuchar como Mikey contaba la historia…

**Mikey: Hace 3 años, cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes y aprendíamos el "**_**Arte**_**" del Ninjutsu, conocimos a una pequeña niña humana…**

Flas Back: POV Mikey

_En ese día Leo cambiaba el canal de un televisor que construyo Donnie en las alcantarillas, al parecer era bueno porque ya llevaba un par de años. Rapha estaba haciendo ejercicio cerca de los sillones, yo aprendía a usar nuevos trucos con mi patineta que tenía. Y Donnie trataba de reparar la estufa que descompuse. El Sensei estaba en su cuarto meditando como siempre…En ese momento Donnie dijo…_

_**Donnie: Chicos, voy a ver qué materiales encuentro en las alcantarillas para la estufa.**_

_**Leo: No tardes mucho.**_

_**Raphael: Lo que tú digas.**_

_**Mikey: No te vayas a perder.**_

_**Donnie: No me tardo.**_

_Luego Donnie salió y nosotros nos quedamos haciendo lo que hacíamos._

Fin del Flash Back

**Mikey: Y luego…**

**Donnie: Espera deja que yo cuente lo siguiente ¿Sí?**

**Splinter: Adelante Donatello.**

**Donnie: Gracias…**-Luego tomo la foto en sus manos, tosió un poco e hizo que todos lo mirasen…-**Luego yo salí en busca de más material para terminar la estufa…**

Flash Back POV Donnie

_Decidí alejarme un poco más de lo normal para poder encontrar cosas útiles. De repente vi un pequeñísimo bulto en las orillas de la alcantarilla, y cuando me asome vi que era una pequeña niña humana, no debía tener más d años, y a un lado traía una enorme mochila…En ese momento vi que estaba pálida, así que la puse en mi caparazón, tome la mochila y me la traje lo más rápido que pude a la guarida…Y fue allí donde los muchachos se dieron cuenta._

_**Leo: Oye Donnie, no tardaste mu… ¿Qué es lo que traes en la espalda?**_

_**Donnie: Luego les contesto esto es de vida o muerte.**_

_Luego la metimos en mi laboratorio y le di un poco de medicina que alguna vez conseguimos, luego la llevamos al sillón y la tapamos con unas mantas que teníamos en la guarida y nos quedamos pensando en que pasaría cuando el sensei se enterara…_

Fin del Flash Back

**Donnie: Y en ese momento…**

**Leo: Me toca contar la historia…-**Le arrebato la foto a Donnie.

**Splinter: Bien Leonardo…Prosigue…**

**Leo: Bueno como Donnie dijo la acostamos en el sillón para que no tuviera tanto frio…**

Flash Back POV Leo

_Yo me estaba muriendo de nervios de solo pensar lo que diría el maestro, Donnie parecía estar analizando la situación; como es su costumbre, Mikey solo sonreía e imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con la nueva amiga que trajo Donnie…Y Rapha solo observaba con algo de curiosidad._

_**Leo: Estamos, fritos, cuando el sensei venga y mire esto…**_

_**Mikey: (Celebrando) Tendremos nuestra propia hermana menor.**_

_**L, R, D: (Con los ojos blancos y una cara de miedo) Mikey.**_

_**Mikey: ¿Qué? ¿Soy el único que ve lo bueno de esto?**_

_**Leo: Mikey, esto es serio, ¿Qué le diremos a Splinter?**_

_**Donnie: O peor ¿Cómo encontraremos a sus padres?**_

_**Rapha: Yo creo que mejor la hubieran dejado en la alcantarilla.**_

_**Donnie: Rapha no debe tener más de un año.**_

_Pero Mikey estaba observando a la bebe fijamente…_

_**Mikey: Chicos…**_

_**Rapha: No me importa, si despierta y nos ve va a gritar y nos va a ir mal si Splinter la oye.**_

_**Mikey: Chicos.**_

_**Leo: Pero no la podían dejar allí, es un bebe…**_

_**Mikey: ¡CHICOS!**_

_**L, R, D: (Furiosos) ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

_**Mikey: Está despertando…**_

_En ese momento ella empezó a abrir sus ojitos, eran de un color azul pálido…Empezó a sentarse y a frotar sus ojitos con sus puñitos y a bostezar…Luego miro a todas direcciones y nos encontró detrás de los sillones…Y luego se bajo al piso y fue con nosotros…Y luego nos vio un rato…Nos sonrió…Y se lanzó hacia nosotros para darnos un abrazo…_

Fin del Flash Back

**Mikey: Si, era tan adorable…**

**Donnie: Y abrazable…**

**Leo: Ahora también lo es, pero era tan bonito verla la primera vez con solo un año.**

**Abril: Y que hicieron…**

**Mikey: (Tomando la foto) Pues…**

Flash Back POV Mikey

_Como dijo Leo, ella se lanzó hacia nosotros y abrazo la pierna de Leo…_

_**Leo: Mmmm… (Susurrando) Donnie que hago.**_

_**Donnie: (Hablándole al oído) Cárgala o revuélvele el cabello.**_

_Pero como era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebe, Leo la tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello su camiseta color rosa y la levanto a la altura de su cara…Ella solo se río y le acariciaba la mejilla…_

_**Mikey: Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuh, Que tierna…Pásamela.**_

_Entonces me la pasaron a mí y la cargué con mis manos bajo sus codos y ella también me acaricio la cara…Luego hizo lo mismo con Donnie, hasta que llego el momento de dársela a Rapha…Leo la volvía a cargar y ella estiro su brazos y lo trato de alcanzar, pero el solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño…Y ella también lo miro con el seño fruncido y comenzamos a reírnos._

Fin del Flash Back

Pero Mikey no pudo continuar por las risas de sus hermanos mayores y la cara de furia de Rapha…

**Leo: Jajajajaja, lo hubieran visto…Jajajajajaja, eso fue épico. Jajaja.**

**Donnie: Jajajajaja, sí, Jajajaja mas con lo que paso después…**

**Abril: ¿Que paso?**

**Leo: Pues paso que…**

Pero no pudieron seguir con su plática ya que oyeron unos ruidos afuera y alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina…

**¿?: Oa…**

**Todos: Hola Cristal…**

**Splinter: Buenos días hija mía…**

**Cristal: Gueos ias.**

Cristal es una niña de 4 años con el pelo negro largo y enormes ojos color azul pálido, tenía la voz suave y muy tierna y apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Leo le sonrió con una ternura indescriptible y se arrodillo a su altura…

**Leo: (Con vos dulce y sonrisa amable) Hola, bebe.**

**Cristal: Oa, Eo.**

**Leo: ¿Cómo dormiste?**

**Cristal: Ien.**

**Donnie: (Parándose a un lado de Leo, y recargando sus manos en sus rodillas) Hola, peque.**

**Cristal: Oa, Oni.**

**Donnie: ¿Quieres pizza?**

**Cristal: (Sentándose en la silla ansiosa moviéndose de arriba a abajo) Iza. Iza.**

**Mikey: (Abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la de la bebe) ¿Cómo esta mi hermana favorita?**

**Cristal: Jajajajajaja, Aiky, Jaja.**

**Abril: Veo que la quieren mucho…Es tan peque…**

**Leo: Claro…Pero para ser pequeña tiene mucha agilidad…**

**Mikey: Puede ponerse a caminar en el piso con las manos, pero solo usa dos dedos de cada mano.**

Cristal se sentó junto a Rapha y este solo le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello mientras ella reía.

**Cristal: Afel. Eliz.**

**Splinter: Sí hija mía, Raphael está feliz.**

Luego de ponerle la pizza enfrente ella se trago de un bocado su pizza…

**Abril: (Recargando su cara en un brazo recargado en la mesa) Al menos heredo su forma de comer…**

**Mikey: Sí, eso le enseñe yo…**

**Abril: ¿Y no encontraron a su familia?**

**Donnie: No…Pero ahora no nos importa, ella ahora es nuestra hermana y la queremos mucho…**

**Abril: Pero aun así, nunca pasaron nada por la tele o por la radio algo sobre ella…**

**Rapha: (Jugando con la bebe) No que yo recuerde, jamás lo vimos, y cuando le preguntamos sobre su familia, ella se ponía a llorar…Al parecer la maltrataban.**

**Abril: Pero… ¿Quién sería capaz de dañar a una niña tan linda cómo ella?**

**Mikey: Alguien muy cruel…**

**Abril: Y que paso después…**

**Splinter: Será mejor que le cuenten otro día, hijos míos, es hora de entrenar.**

**Tortugas: Hai, sensei.**

**Cristal: A-Í, dendei.**

Luego de un par de risas todos fueron al Dojo. Abril saco su Tessen y los muchachos sus respectivas armas. Pero Cristal de repente se asusto, se cubrió el rostro con sus manitas y salió corriendo del Dojo.

**L y M: Jajaja.**

**Donnie: Ay bebe, ¿Cuándo no?**

**Abril: ¿Qué?**

**Rapha: Se le ha olvidado ponerse su bandana.**

**Abril: ¿Tiene una bandana?**

**Mikey: Sí. Al igual que todos, pero no esperes un color muy lindo.**

Y antes de que pudieran seguir charlando llego la pequeña niña con un antifaz color negro de cola larga, casi tan larga como la de Raphael, su cabello se ato en una coleta de caballo y se puso un traje completamente negro, solo faltaba que creciera un poco y podrían ponerle una armadura de Kunoichi.

**Cristal: Etoy Ita.**

**Splinter: Bien, a calentar.**

**Todos: Hai, Sensei.**

**Cristal: A-Í, dendei.**

Luego de eso cada quien se puso a hacer sus calentamientos: Leonardo estiraba las piernas, Mikey hacia flexiones, Donnie empezó a presumir sus "Músculos" frente a Abril, Abril estiraba sus piernas de un lado al otro, mientras Rapha hacia unos sonidos con su cuello, y Cristal hacía un par de movimientos iguales a los de su "Hermano" gruñón, solo que a ella no le salían los sonidos que producía el cuello de Rapha.

**Splinter: Bien empezaremos con unas katas sencillas. Niños: Hagan el Hoko no Kamae. Abril practica la que estudiamos ayer. Cristal ven conmigo.**

Antes de que ella lo siguiera abrazó las piernas de sus "hermanotes" y mientras los demás hacían sus katas Splinter llevo a un lado algo apartado de los demás.

**Splinter: Cristal, ahora aremos la SIU NIM TAO. Así que obsérvala bien.**

Así que Splinter empezó a hacer la kata con suavidad y lentitud para que la niña pudiera verla bien y la pudiera hacer correctamente, y logro hacerlo, a pesar de tener 4 años, era muy ágil, flexible y podía entender lo que le decían.

Luego de unas horas Splinter dio por terminada la práctica y dejo a sus hijos y a Abril en la sala. Allí Mikey empezó a practicar con su Skate, Rapha leyendo su comic, Leo viendo "Héroes Espaciales", y Donnie y Abril fueron al laboratorio de la tortuga a investigar sobre los Krang y donde podrían tener al papá de la chica. Mientras la bebe andaba jugando con Spike, la pequeña tortuga de Raphael, ella le daba de comer y le daba unos golpecitos en la parte del frente de su cara al pequeño reptil, se veían muy tiernos, sobre todo porque ella se veía muy entretenida con el animal.

Así paso hasta que llego la hora de que Cristal se aburriera y fuera con sus hermanos.

**Cristal: Eo.**

**Leo: (Volteándola a ver) ¿Qué pasa bebe?**

**Cristal: Buida.**

**Rapha: Estas aburrida.**

La pequeña solo asintió con su cabecita.

**Cristal: ¿Gugad?**

**Rapha: ¿Quieres jugar?**

Con esa sola pregunta llego Miguel Ángel como rayo parándose junto a su hermana.

**Mikey: No se preocupen yo me encargo.**

Y con esas palabras tomo a la bebe en brazos y salió corriendo a su cuarto y regreso a la sala con un juego de mesa para grandes.

**Rapha: ¿Póker? No está muy peque para jugar.**

**Mikey: Nosotros aprendimos a los 5, que tiene de malo**

Así paso un rato hasta que todos se acercaron a jugar, incluyendo a Abril, ya que Donnie seguía investigando. Y ¿Quién creen que iba ganando?

**Leo: Bien (Sacando sus frijolitos como apuesta) Pago por ver.**

**Mikey: (Mostrando sus cartas) Tercia de Cincos. (Y salieron 3 castas de 5)**

Todos mostraron su cara de sorprendidos

**Cristal: Etcia de…Odos (Y su baraja muestra 3 cartas de 8).**

Y los miraban incrédulos por que los que menos entendían tenían buena jugada.

**Leo: Par.**

**Abril: ¿De qué?**

**Leo: Par de babosos, ya sacaron full estos dos idiotas otra vez. ¿Y tú que tienes Abril?**

**Abril: Yo tengo dolor de cabeza, dolor de espalda y dolor de estomago.**

**Mikey: Tercia de dolores ¿El full mata la tercia Leo?**

**Leo: Así es Mikey, Cristal gana.**

Y Cristal y Mikey iban a agarrar todos los frijolitos.

**Abril: No es posible. Es la primera vez que Cristal juega y nos está ganando.**

**Rapha: Es que es nuestra hermana…**

**Cristal: Ota…**

**Leo: Perdona bebe…Pero ya es hora de dormir.**

**C, M: Ohhhhh.**

**Rapha: Niños a dormir.**

**Mikey: (Sacándole la lengua) Bien**

**Abril: Bueno chicos yo me voy (Abrazándolos) hasta mañana.**

**M, L, R: Hasta mañana.**

En cuanto Abril se fue los tres sintieron algo aferrarse a sus piernas.

**Cristal: (Aferrándose a sus piernas y con el ceño fruncido) Míos.**

Los tres mutantes soltaron una carcajada al recordar lo celosa que era su hermanita, desde que Abril llagaba y los visitaba, la bebe más se aferraba a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Rapha, por ser el "Hermano Favorito" como se auto nombraba el mutante de Banda Roja. Luego los 4 bostezaron y empezaron a darse las buenas noches como de costumbre desde que llego la bebe, el primero, como siempre, en dárselas fue el mayor, más cariñoso y responsable, en pocas palabras: Leo.

**Leo: (Acariciándole el cabello) Buenas noches bebe.**

**Cristal: Gueas oches.**

**Mikey: (Apachurrándola en abrazo de oso) Dulces sueños angelito.**

**Cristal: Aiky. Gueas oches.**

Cuando los dos se fueron a su habitación Cristal salió corriendo (Con Rapha detrás de ella) al laboratorio de Donnie. Este estaba en su laptop cuando sintió algo apretarse en su caparazón, al ver a la bebe le devolvió el abrazo y al separarse volvió a su laptop. Y luego ella y Rapha volvieron al salón, y allí Raphael se agacho a su altura y la abrazó. Y ella le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y él se lo devolvió en la frente.

**Cristal: Bu-e-nas…No-che…Emano.**

**Rapha: Herrrrrrrrrmano.**

**Cristal: Errrrrrrrnamo.**

**Rapha: Jajajaja. Hasta mañana bebe.**

Y luego los dos se fueron a dormir, como cuando hace años.

Pasaron un par de horas, cada quien en sus cuartos descansando, bueno casi todos. Raphael dormía en calidad de bulto en su cama cuando siente algo en su cama y entonces…Se calló de la cama de la pura impresión. Al levantarse y ver a una adorable niña de pelo negro y ojos azules cristalinos, como si hubiera llorado, una pijama morada de arriba y pantalón naranja, un peluche de un gato de color azul y una manta de color roja, supo lo que paso.

**Rapha: (Desde el suelo) ¿Pesadilla?**

La pequeña solo asintió limpiándose la carita llorosa con sus mangas, entonces Raphael solo suspiro cansado y se acostó en su cama y luego golpeo 2 veces su colchón para dar a entender que le daba permiso de acostarse con él esa noche. La pequeña solamente sonrió y se acostó rápidamente en la cama y al segundo de acostarse en la cama calló profundamente dormida. Rapha solamente sonrió con ternura y la abrazó antes de dormirse también.


	2. Cuando Splinter se dio cuenta

**TMNT "Siempre juntos"**

**Capítulo 2 "Cuando Splinter se dio cuenta"**

**Bueno chicas las ganadoras de las novias de "Cuando me enamoro" son:**

**Pony29: Novia de Mikey.**

**Nik-Drak95: Novia de Dilan (El que se parece a Donnie).**

**Y danita159: Novia de Michel (El que se parece a Mikey).**

**Gracias por participar. Pero sé que **_**lovemikey, **_**pues, ADORA A Mikey así que yo pienso meterla en esta historia, y que sea la novia de Mikey, ¿Te parece **_**lovemikey**_**? Bueno sin más ni más, mí capitulo.**

Los chicos comían pizza en la sala, y Cristal le daba de comer a Spike y ninguno de los 2 tenía intenciones de bajar del sillón, pero…

**Abril: CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.**

Con el susto la pobre bebe dio un brinco y cayó al suelo de cabeza y mitad del cuerpo (las piernas) recargados en el sillón, Donnie estaba más cerca de ella, la bebe le extendió los brazos y los movió para que el adolecente la ayudara, pero Donnie no le hizo caso, fue directamente con "_Su_" Abril, prácticamente la hizo a un lado. Por algo no le agradaba la adolecente, siempre acaparaba la atención de sus hermanos.

**Abril: ¿Me podrían prestar…?**

**Leo: ¿Qué?**

**Abril: Es que mi tía quiere que vallamos a un concurso de belleza infantil, el problema es que mi prima se enfermo y no va a poder participar, entonces…**

**Rapha: Estas insinuando que te prestemos a Cristal.**

**Abril: Por favor…Les daré lo que ustedes quieran pero déjenme llevarla.**

**Mikey: (A la niña que ya estaba parada por qué Rapha la ayudo a pararse) ¿Te gustaría ayudar a Abril?**

**Cristal: (Con el seño fruncido) No.**

**Donnie: ¿Y si te comprara la nueva revista de monstruos, lo harías?**

**Cristal: (Cara de duda) No.**

**Leo: Vamos bebe…Será divertido.**

**Cristal: No.**

Luego la peque salió corriendo a su cuarto y azoto la puerta, todos estaban extrañados, bueno, todos menos Rapha, que los miraba con el seño fruncido, en ese momento llego Splinter para ver que ocurría, ya que no le gustaba que azotaran las puertas, luego Rapha tomo a Spike y lo puso en su hombro, y se levanto al tiempo que decía…

**Rapha: Felicidades la hicieron enojar, solo a ustedes se les ocurre decirle eso, a ella no le gustan los concursos femeninos ni nada que se le parezca, entiéndalo de una vez.**

Luego se fue enojado a la habitación de su hermana, si ellos la hacían enojar o llorar los únicos que la podían hacer reír o calmarse o que no se pusiera triste eran Leo, Rapha o Splinter, a menos que Leo tuviera algo que ver, el que la calmaba era Rapha, y si no Splinter. Rapha llego a la puerta del cuarto, era una puerta de metal color negro, tenía un letrero en medio de esta, siempre decía "_**Pase**_**, **_**usted**__**es**__**bienvenido**_", pero ahora decía "_**No pase, prohibido entrar**_" y a un lado los colores de las bandanas de las de las 3 tortugas que la hicieron llorar, y una pequeña frase que decía a un lado "_**En especial tú Abril**_", esto último lo hizo reír, ese letrero se lo dieron de regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Miguel Ángel y le regalo una foto de cada integrante del clan (Incluyendo a Spike pero no a Abril), sí ponía una foto de alguien es que no lo quería ver, pero al ver que a ella no le gustaba Abril, Rapha puso esa frase pero nunca pensó que lo usaría, y como ni su foto ni la de Spike ni la de su padre roedor estaban en la puerta significaba que podía pasar.

**Rapha: (Tocando la puerta) ¿Bebe? (Volvió a tocar) Bebe, soy Rapha, tu hermano favorito…**

**L, D, M: (Desde la sala) NO ES CIERTO.**

**Rapha: (A sus hermanos) Mi foto no está en su puerta, así que quiere decir que soy su favorito.**

Nadie le dijo nada así que se dispuso a entrar.

**Rapha: (Tocando la puerta otra vez) Bebe ¿Puedo pasar?**

Luego escucho como una cadena se movía para quitar el seguro de su puerta, esa era una afirmación en silencio. Luego entro al cuarto de su hermana, era un cuarto bonito, tenía una cama grande, un ropero, un pequeño tocador, unas libretas, cientos de colores, varios dibujos y muchas fotos de la singular familia. Pero de quien menos tenía era de sí misma, de Abril tendría unas 15 fotos, pero de ella solo tenía unas 3, la de cuando tuvo un año, cuando fue su primer cumpleaños en la guarida y cuando cumplió tres; cuando cumplió 4 la única foto que existía estaba oculta bajo la almohada de cierta tortuga (**N/A: No diré quién**). La pequeña se encontraba en su cama cubierta completamente con las sabanas, así que la cama se veía simplemente como un pequeño bulto justo en medio de la cama. A Rapha le dio ternura, así que puso a Spike a un lado y se arrodillo en el piso mirando directamente al bulto.

**Rapha: ¿Bebe? Ya sé que estas molesta. Yo también lo estoy, pero aun así, Abril solo quiere demostrar que MI hermana es la más bonita de todo New York ¿No crees?**

El bulto solo se movió un poco de forma negativa.

**Rapha: Vamos bebe tienes que salir, los chicos se que son tontos y todo ero aun así… Ellos te quieren mucho ¿Lo sabes no?**

La pequeña saco la cabeza de la sabana y quedo acostada boca debajo de forma horizontal, mirando a Raphael, ella solo asintió con una bonita sonrisa. Luego de un rato platicando hasta que la convenció de salir. Ambos salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con el resto de Clan (Recuerden que Abril ya es pare del Clan), Splinter se entero de todo, y esperaba algo de su parte.

**Raphael: Hable con ella.**

Splinter solo asintió y se acerco, la pequeña se paraba alternamente sobre sus puntas y luego sus talones.

**Splinter: (A la bebe) ¿Algo que quieras decir?**

**Cristal: (Chocando sus deditos) Pedón.**

Los presentes sonrieron con ternura y le acariciaron su cabeza.

**Leo: No hay problema bebe.**

**Donnie: Sí, fue nuestra culpa en cierto modo, perdónanos.**

**Mikey: Sí… Pero yo soy tu favorito ¿No?**

**L, D, R, S, A: Mikey.**

Luego todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Y entonces Abril hablo.

**Abril: Entonces ¿Me ayudas con el concurso de belleza?**

**Cristal: (Sentada junto a Rapha) No.**

**Rapha: (Sobresaltado) Oye no quedamos en eso.**

**Cristal: No.**

**Rapha: (Serio) Cristal.**

**Cristal: No.**

Los dos se miraron enojados hasta que Raphael se sentó en el sillón y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.

**Rapha: Eres una amenaza.**

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría a todos. Raphael le había dicho a su hermana favorita (Y única en realidad) ¿Amenaza? Ella solo se enojo MÁS de lo que estuvo hace un momento, y empezó a hablar en japonés, que curiosamente si lo hablaba bien.

**Cristal: (Levantándose) **_**Soshite, watashi o hanbai shi, jibun jishin ni usagi o kōnyū/ (Traducción: Entonces véndeme y cómprate un conejo).**_

**Raphael: (Levantándose y viendo a la niña ir a su cuarto) Al menos un conejo se comportaría mejor que tú.**

**Cristal: (A la mitad del pasillo) **_**Watashi yori kashikoku ga aru baai wa, sore o okonau ni wa yorokonde, ageru/ (Hazlo te va a dar mucho gusto haber si es más listo que yo).**_

**Rapha: (Desde el pasillo)…Y más educado.**

**Cristal: (Frente a su cuarto**_**) ¡Sore wa anata no yōna minikui to nioidakara, anata wa sore o shitai!/**__**(¡Y lo quieres porque es feo y oloroso como tú!)**_** (Azoto la puerta por dentro).**

**Raphael: ¡A TÚ HABITACIÓN!**

**Cristal: (Sacando la cabeza) **_**¡WATASHI GA DOKO GESU!/ (ADIVINA DONDE ESTOY) **_**(Azota la puerta más fuerte).**

Luego el tomo en sus manos a Spike y lo puso en su hombro, se fue a zancadas a su cuarto y de una patada la abrió y cerró. Luego se escucho un grito de desesperación de parte de Rapha y luego otro departe de la bebe. Los demás que estaban en la sala se debatían entre ir a verlos o reír; al final decidieron soltar las enormes carcajadas, a su hermano más brusco y obstinado le gano una niña de 4 años en una discusión. Eso era algo que no ves todos los días. Eso no lo olvidarían pronto, pero sabían que los esos dos tampoco y solo había 2 personas (O mutantes) que los podían ayudar: Splinter y Leo.

**Leo: (Mirando la puerta de la niña) Yo hablare con ella.**

**Splinter: Hablare con Raphael.**

Cada quien tomo su camino, los otros tres decidieron preparar la sala y Abril fue por unas pizzas, necesitarían MUCHO queso para dejar de pelear. Splinter llego a la puerta y toco calmadamente 2 veces. Raphael no abrió la puerta solo contesto enojado desde adentro.

**Rapha: Si eres Cristal, no, no acepto disculpas. Si eres Mikey, lárgate antes de que te arranque el caparazón, y si eres tú "Bobonardo" no, no tengo que pedir disculpas.**

**Splinter: Raphael, soy yo, voy a entrar.**

No hubo respuesta así que entro y vio a su hijo temperamental boca abajo con la cara sobre la almohada, y Spike a un lado comiendo lechuga, Splinter cerró la puerta y se puso a un lado de la cama de Raphael.

**Raphael: ¿Qué quiere, sensei?**

**Splinter: Más respeto que soy tú padre.**

**Raphael: Hai, sensei.**

**Splinter: Sabes que tu hermana es sensible, demasiado, y tú solo la hieres y le dices que prefieres un conejo.**

Rapha se río un poco con eso y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Splinter lo miraba severamente.

**Splinter: Recuerdas cuando YO la encontré**-Dijo resaltando el YO.

Raphael sintió un escalofrío, al recordar ese día, se asusto mucho, casi destruía la guarida completa por ese problema, y cuando el sensei se metió en eso, estuvo a punto de darle un infarto.

**Flash Back**

_Había pasado unas 2 semana desde que la bebe se mudo con las tortugas, y no habían dicho nada a Splinter, ella dormía con quien le plazca, un día con Donnie, otro con Mikey y otros (La mayoría) dormía con Leo. Rapha no quería quedarse con ella, la veía tierna y eso, pero NO compartiría su espacio personal, no señor. Ese día Donnie estaba jugando en un videojuego y estaba de contrincante con Rapha. Pero estaban en Pinball y el record lo llevaba Rapha. Pasaron 3 rondas y el ganador fue…_

_**Rapha:…**_

_**Donnie: No…**_

_**Mikey: …Puedo…**_

_**Leo: …Creerlo.**_

_**Rapha: (A punto de explotar) Quiero saber… (Alterado) QUIÉN DE USTEDES LE ENSEÑO A USAR LA MAQUINA DE PINBALL…**_

_Así es…La bebe pidió un turno y ahora celebraba bailando (con dificultad) en medio de la sala que obtuvo mejor record que el de la tortuga de bandana roja. Y sus hermanos estaban perplejos._

_**Donnie: Solo tiene un año y nos gano.**_

_**Mikey: Tiene prohibido jugar con el Play.**_

_**Leo: Completamente de acuerdo.**_

_La chiquita se abrazo a la pierna de Leo y lo miro con sus ojitos destilando felicidad, completamente hechizado por esos ojitos, la cargo y felicito._

_**Leo: Bueno peque, lo admito, nos ganaste esta vez.**_

_**Mikey: No es justo, te quiere más a ti.**_

_**Leo: No es verdad, solo aprecia mis habilidades de hermano mayor que le sacan una sonrisa.**_

_**Donnie: (Con los brazos cruzados) Y una risa.**_

_Y como si se lo hubieran ordenado la pequeña soltó una adorable risa. Pero en ese momento llego Splinter que salía del Dojo._

_**Splinter: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_

_**Leo: (Asustado) Sensei.**_

_**Splinter: ¿Por qué estás cargando mi almohada para Yoga? Leonardo.**_

_Las 4 tortugas miraron las manos del de antifaz azul y vieron que en lugar de estar cargando a una adorable criatura humana de pelo negro y ojos azules estaba cargando una almohada blanca con el símbolo del Clan Hamato de color negro justo en medio de la almohada. Los cuatro mutantes pusieron los ojos en blanco y gritaron aterrados, Leo por acto de reflejo lanzo la almohada al sillón ¿En momento se había ido y se remplazo por una almohada? Splinter los miraba confundido, desde hace 2 semanas los notaba raros, y que la comida se acababa más rápido y eso sin contar los quejidos y llantos que luego se escuchaban en la noche que lo despertaban. Sus hijos le tenían algo escondido que no le querían contar. Y él lo debería descubrir tarde o temprano._

_**Mikey: (Nervioso) Sensei ¿Ya vamos a desayunar?**_

_**Donnie: Sí sensei, ya hace hambre.**_

_**Splinter: Estaba a punto de ir a hacer la compra.**_

_Luego se escucharon unos ruidos en la cocina y Splinter camino hacia ella, los muchachos estaban espantados, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Splinter se asomo, busco algo, pero todo estaba en orden, al no ver nada solo se encogió de hombros y se saco la cabeza._

_**Splinter: Iré a buscar provisiones, creo que nos harán falta, recuerden las reglas.**_

_**Leo: Nadie entra…**_

_**Rapha: Nadie sale…**_

_**Donnie: Nada de experimentos radioactivos o nucleares.**_

_**Mikey: Nada de historietas de miedo…**_

_**L, R, D, M: Y nada de retos de mala muerte…Lo sabemos.**_

_**Splinter: Bien…**_

_Luego salió de la guarida y dejo solo a sus hijos, unos segundos después salió una sonriente bebe de la cocina con una barra de chocolate. Las cuatro tortugas se dejaron caer pesadamente en el sofá suspirando de alivio._

_**Mikey: (Con una mano sobre su rostro) Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos (Quitándose la mano y poniendo cara de duda) Fue muy aburrida.**_

_La bebe llego con la barra de chocolate y la corto en 6 pedazos. Luego se acerco a sus hermanos y les dio un pedazo._

_**Cristal: Te.**_

_**Donnie: (Tomándolo) Gracias.**_

_**Cristal: (Tomando otro) Te.**_

_**Mikey: Oh, gracias bebe.**_

_**Cristal: (Extendiéndoselo) Te.**_

_**Leo: (Tomando el pedazo con una mano y con la otra acariciándole la cabeza) Gracias chiquita…**_

_**Cristal: (A Rapha) Te.**_

_La tortuga miro el trozo de chocolate y luego lo tomo y se agacho a su altura._

_**Rapha: Gracias, niña.**_

_La pequeña solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo otro pedazo de chocolate en dirección al Dojo. Mientras Rapha se quedo en su lugar perplejo y con los ojos como plato, y sus hermanos también hasta que no lo soportaron más y soltaron una carcajada._

_**L, D, M: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.**_

_**Mikey: (Retorciéndose en el sillón) ¿Qué te pasa Rapha? ¿No te gusto el beso que te dio tu "NOVIA"?**_

_**Rapha: Mikey…**_

_**Leo: (Preocupado) Rapha ¿Ya viste a donde fue tu NOVIA?**_

_**Rapha: Que no es mí…**_

_Pero hubo un silencio al notar que ella fue a…_

_**D, L, M, R: La habitación de Splinter.**_

_Y como dice el dicho "Si mencionas al diablo, se te aparece" en ese momento llego el sensei._

_**Splinter: Olvide algo.**_

_El sensei se dirigía a su cuarto pero fue interceptado por sus 4 tortugas._

_**Leo: (Con los brazos extendidos y piernas abiertas a los lados) Espere, sensei…**_

_**Mikey: (Imitando a Leo) No entre…**_

_**Splinter: (Con la ceja alzada) ¿Por qué?**_

_**Donnie: (Como sus hermanos) Es que…**_

_**Rapha: (Señalando a Mikey) Es que Mikey iba a hacerle una broma.**_

_**Mikey: (Mirándolo molesto) Oye.**_

_**Splinter: (Serio) Miguel Ángel…**_

_**Mikey: (Replicando) Yo no…**_

_Luego se escucho un ruido en el Dojo, así que Splinter (Sin mucho esfuerzo), quito a sus hijos de la entrada, al abrir la puerta del Dojo encontró todo en orden, no había indicios de una broma, Splinter empezó a caminar por la estancia buscando lo que provoco ese ruido. Mientras los muchachos hacían lo mismo, con la intención de sacar a la bebe de allí y no dejarla salir del cuarto de alguno de los chicos; Mikey escucho algo y volteo a ver el árbol, y abrió los ojos como platos y la boca a más no poder, luego jalo del brazo al mayor de los hermanos, este también quedo anonadado, y sus otros hermanos al voltear a ver también, rogaban porque Splinter no volteara; la niña colgaba de una de las ramas del árbol, y los saludaba feliz, y ellos bajaron a todos los santos para que no se cayera y que Splinter no la viera. Los cuatro pusieron su dedo índice de forma vertical en sus bocas, haciendo "Shhh, Shhh" y ella hizo lo mismo y no hizo ruido. Splinter en ese momento volteo y miro a sus hijos, los vio haciendo ese ademan, ellos se pusieron tensos, pero cuando el sensei volteo a la rama del árbol, no vio nada, justo en el lugar donde estaba la niña._

_**D, M, L, R: "¿Cómo hace eso?"-**__Se preguntaban mentalmente los 4, Splinter se acerco al árbol y empezó a rodearlo, pero la bebe hizo lo mismo quedando exactamente del lado opuesto del otro, los niños no sabían si reír o llevarse a la bebe, pero Mikey no pudo aguantar e hizo un ruido gracioso, Splinter se le quedo viendo extrañado, y sus hermanos lo vieron molesto, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ella se volvió a ir. Volvieron a preguntare "¿Cómo lo hace?"_

_**Splinter: Me voy, tengo que ir por la comida.**_

_Entro a su cuarto y se sorprendió de ver una barra de chocolate en su futón (su cama), Splinter sonrió y se lo guardo, fue por una bolsa donde guardaba el poco dinero que tenía y salió de la guarida. Al salir de la estancia de tren, la pequeña salió del cuarto del roedor, con una sonrisa tierna. Los 4 suspiraron y Leo volvió a tomar a la niña en brazos._

_**Leo: Muy bien bebe, a dormir.**_

_**Donnie: (Masajeándose la cabeza) A este ritmo, con tantos sustos, no viviré lo suficiente para ir a la Universidad ni casarme.**_

_**Rapha: (Golpeando un saco de box) Esta niña me va a volver loco.**_

_Luego de un rato de estará metiendo se quedo dormida, parecía un angelito (Al menos cuando dormía)._

_**Leo: (Acomodándola tiernamente) La llevare a mi cuarto.**_

_Entre Leo y Mikey acomodaron a la pequeña en el cuarto del mayor, y Leo le puso una cobija roja que ella siempre usaba, y un gato azul que ella estrujo en cuanto lo sintió cerca. Leo y Mikey sonrieron y se salieron con cuidado para no despertarla. Al llegar a la sala Leo puso una nueva serie de televisión que le empezaba a gustar "Héroes Espaciales" era el título del programa; Mikey solo jugaba con su patineta, Donnie fue al laboratorio y Rafa golpeaba el saco con mucha fuerza. Luego Splinter llego y los 5 se pusieron a desayunar y, sin que el sensei e diera cuenta, los 4 escondieron un poco de comida para la niña. Luego Splinter se fue a meditar, mientras los chicos despertaron a la bebe, para darle su desayuno. Luego de que ella desayunara, la dejaron en el cuarto del mayor, y Donnie los cito en su laboratorio. En su mesa puso lo que la bebe tenía: pañales, ropita, toallitas, pomada, biberones, baberos y leche en polvo._

_**Leo: ¿Qué sucede Donnie?**_

_**Donnie: Se está a cavando la leche en formula, solo queda la leche de 3 semanas.**_

_**Mikey: ¿Y ya?**_

_**Donnie: Los pañales tenemos suficientes por ahora, pero toallitas húmedas y pomada no, se acaban muy rápido, y eso que lo se administrar, den gracias de que investigue como hacer la leche y cambiar un pañal en el internet. Pero eso no arregla el otro problema.**_

_**Rapha: Y que ¿Quieres decirle a Splinter que está pasando?**_

_**Leo: Sería lo mejor…**_

_**Rapha: Y que nos golpee por esconderle esto tanto tiempo, no gracias. Yo digo que dejemos todo este teatro de "Mamá tortuga", la llevemos a la superficie y que se la encuentre su padre, a policía o quien sea; ya me estoy cansando de tener que despertarme todas las noches por que la niña llora por el pañal, por el biberón o…Lo que sea. YA NO LA SOPORTO Y QUIERO QUE SE VAYA.**_

_Todos quedaron mudos por esa frase, enserio se molesto. Rapha abrió la puerta del laboratorio para irse, pero al abrirse y bajar la mirada, sorpresa, se encontró con una niña pequeña que lo miraba con un dibujo en las manos, estaba llorando ¿Lo escucho? Ahora sí, no metió la pata, metió la pierna completa. Trato de acercarse a ella, pero la pequeña salió corriendo (A su modo) y tiro su dibujo. Los otros 3 se quedaron atrás viendo todo, y se acercaron a Rapha que sostenía el dibujo entre sus verdes manos, eran una manchas verdes con los mismos colores de los antifaces de las tortugas, una enorme mancha de color café y una pequeña manchita color rosa cubierta de negro, para mucho eso era considerado desperdicio de arboles, pero para ellos eso era muy bonito, era su familia en "versión caricatura de bebe". Sabían que estaba triste y trataron de dejarla sola, de vez en cuando Leo iba a ver como estaba pero ella se durmió llorando, y no les gusto nada, pero no podían hacer algo hasta que ella se sintiera mejor o a la hora de la comida, lo primero que llegara. Y al parecer fue la hora de la comida, porque nadie fue a verla y viceversa. En esa hora todos estaban más callados que de costumbre, y Rapha apenas toco su comida. Al terminar la comida, tomaron otro tanto e hicieron un platillo especial, Rapha ayudo lo mejor que pudo, después de todo se enojo por su culpa. Leo abrió la perta de su cuarto y entro seguido de sus hermanos pero al entrar no vieron a la pequeña acostada en la cama._

_**Leo: (Extrañado dejando a un lado la bandeja) ¿Bebe?**_

_**Mikey: (Asomándose bajo la cama) Peque…**_

_Buscaron por todo el cuarto, incluso en los propios, pero no apareció ella ni su cobija o su peluche, los tres se reunieron en la sala, y compartieron el mismo argumento._

_**D, L, M, R: LA BEBE SE FUE**_

_En cuanto dijeron eso empezaron a buscar por toda la guarida, incluso Donnie salió y fue a revisar cerca del lugar donde la encontró. Rapha y Leo eran los más preocupadamente-desesperados por encontrarla; Leo era el mayor y él apoyo a que se quedara, ella era su responsabilidad, en cambio en ese instante Rapha era la ecuación: Rapha-deseserado+3-hermanos-ninja-hiperactivos; buscaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina hasta debajo de sus hermanos, incluso volvía a buscar en el mismo lugar que los demás aseguraban no había nada, estaba asustado, si algo le pasaba a esa niña o no la encontraban, jamás se lo perdonaría. Paso mucho rato, y si no fuera por Donnie y Leo, Rapha seguramente ya habría destrozado la guarida o, mínimo quemado algo. Mikey estaba sentado en la sala con un dedo a cada lado de su cabeza y parecía que le estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo porque estaba empezando a sudar._

_**Leo: Mikey ¿Qué haces?**_

_**Mikey: Pensando.**_

_**Donnie: ¿Pensando? ¿Tú? Que milagro ¿Y en qué pensabas?**_

_En ese momento llego Rapha y alzo de golpe el sillón donde estaba Mikey, lo que ocasiono que el de naranja saliera disparado. Leo y Donnie trataron de no reír._

_**Rapha: Olviden eso, la peque nos necesita.**_

_**Leo: Cálmate Raphael.**_

_**Rapha: (Agarrándose la cabeza) ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si se que la bebe está perdida?**_

_**Leo: Bueno, esto ya fue demasiado, debemos decírselo a Splinter.**_

_Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Rapha hablo._

_**Rapha: Leo, tiene razón.**_

_**D, M: ¿Ha, si?**_

_**Leo: ¿Ha, sí?**_

_**Rapha: Sí, ella se fue por mi culpa. Tengo que arreglarlo.**_

_Los 4 estaban frente a la puerta del Dojo, donde Splinter se encontraba._

_**Leo: ¿Listos?**_

_**D, M: Listos.**_

_**Rapha: (A Mikey) Más bien preparado, porque listo nunca has sido.**_

_**Leo: Rapha…**_

_**Rapha: Sí, sí, ya (Serio) Estoy listo.**_

_Entonces Leo abrió la puerta del Dojo y en cuanto los 4 entraron, la mandíbula les cayó al piso de golpe. Splinter estaba en posición de loto junto al árbol, pero en lugar de estar meditando, se encontraba frete a una niña, que estaba de rodillas frente a él, junto con su peluche y su cobija, parecía que llevaban rato platicando, a los 4 parecía querer darles un infarto, estuvieron HORAS muriéndose de la angustia por ella, y ahora resulta que estaba con Splinter. Los 4 iban a empezar a hablar cuando Splinter, con voz fría y penetrante, tal vez hasta enojada, les dijo._

_**Splinter: De rodillas.**_

_Los 4 obedecieron y se pusieron a los lados de la bebe, el ordene era: Donnie, Leo, la bebe, Rapha y Mikey. Al ponerse Rapha junto a la bebe, ella se puso muy triste, y a Rapha lo hacía sentir culpable, odiaba sentirse así. Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en el sensei, entonces hablo._

_**Splinter: Excúsense.**_

_Entonces los 4 se pusieron a hablar a la vez, y entonces Splinter los cayó._

_**Splinter: ¡YAME!**_

_Y así todos se callaron, bueno casi todos…_

_**Mikey: Y sí, Raphael tiene cara de Mandril.**_

_Las otras 2 tortugas y la bebe rieron, mientras Rapha le dio un buen zape._

_**Mikey: (Sobándose) Perdón, se me chispoteó.**_

_**Rapha: Pues que no se te vuelva a "Chispotear".**_

_La atención volvió a Splinter que los miraba con atención._

_**Splinter: Yo quiero saber que pasa.**_

_**Leo: Sensei, lo que pasa…**_

_Así Leo conto todo, desde que Donnie la encontró y todo lo que paso en esas 2 semanas, hasta lo que paso ese día, siendo un par de veces interrumpido por sus hermanos. Al final Splinter, miro severamente a sus 4 hijos, y luego su mirada quedo clavada en esa lindura de ojos azules, enserio debían regresar a la niña a su casa, pero sus hijos se habían encariñado con ella, y ahora debía saber cómo le haría, cuando esa niña apareció frente a él con esa cobija roja y se peluche en forma de gato de azul, y tenía sus ojitos cristalinos y algo hinchados, se le enterneció el corazón, pero debía tener sentido común ¿Cómo podrían cuidar a una niña en las alcantarillas? No era el lugar más higiénico, y no podía salir todos los días por leche, pañales, biberones, además ¿Y si enfermaba? Es cierto cuido a 4 tortugas-mutantes desde hace años, pero en niñas humanas, solo había cuidado a una, y solo fue un año, y esta niña ya había cumplido esa edad, no era lo mismo, la niña debía irse a su casa. Pero al ver que sus hijos y la niña se habían tomado cariño por igual, no tenía el corazón para separarlos. Los miro severamente. La última palabra la decidiría con el resultado que tendría sus siguientes cuestionamientos._

_**Splinter: ¿Saben que este no es el lugar adecuado para tener una niña? ¿Cierto?**_

_**D, M, L, R: Hai sensei.**_

_**Splinter: ¿Y saben que debo darles un castigo por ocultar esto tanto tiempo?**_

_**R, L, D, M: Hai sensei.**_

_Ok, que sus hijos aceptaran su castigo tan a la ligera no era normal, eso lo dejaba con la última pregunta, la que lo decidiría todo, la que le daría razón a él o a sus hijos, así que dijo…_

_**Splinter: ¿Y saben que debo regresarla a su casa…?**_

_**Leo: ¿Qué?**_

_**Donnie: NO.**_

_**Mikey: Sensei.**_

_**Rapha: Por favor…**_

_**L, M, R, D: No se la lleve T_T.**_

_Splinter quedo atónito, sus hijos estaban de rodillas, suplicándole que no se la llevara que la dejaran con ellos. Pero era su responsabilidad devolverla, pero luego vio como los 4 le ponían "Cara de tortuga-golpeada-abandonada-en-la-lluvia" eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo que en verdad lo derritió fue que los 4 se aferraron a la bebe como si su vida dependiera de ello, fueron lo más cuidadosos posible para no dejarla sin aire, pero solo pensar que la separarían de ellos, Mikey y Donnie soltaron un par de lagrimas, Rapha y Leo se las aguantaban pero no durarían mucho, y la niña, lo estaba atacando con una cara de "Yo-no-fui", entonces, su decisión fue…_

_**Splinter: (Suspirando) Puede quedarse.**_

_**M, R, D, L: (Emocionados) ¿Enserio?**_

_**Splinter: (Asintiendo) Pero no olviden, que ella solo se quedara un tiempo…No podemos estar con ella toda la vida, también debe tener su lugar en el exterior.**_

_**L, R, D, M: Gracias papá.**_

_En ese momento, los 4 se abrazaron a Splinter, llevándose a la niña con ellos, Splinter tenía a la niña pegada a su pecho y entonces la escucho decir:_

_**Niña: Pa-pi.**_

_Splinter la abrazo también y con una sonrisa pregunto…_

_**Splinter: ¿Cómo se llama?**_

_**Donnie: Pues…**_

_**Mikey: Según su cobija…**_

_**L, R: Se llama Cristal.**_

_**Splinter: Cristal**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde ese día esa niña estaba con ellos, siempre era la salida perfecta de los problemas, o lo que hacía que los castigos de Splinter fueran menos severos. Y ahora ella estaba triste.

**Splinter: Si sigues en ese plan Raphael, tu hermana un día querrá irse, y eso será algo que esta familia no soportara (Va a la puerta y la abre pero antes de irse lo mira por última vez) Tú y yo menos que nadie.**

En cuanto cerró la puerta Rapha medito sobre eso, tenía razón, en todo, pero… ¿Qué hacer? Escucho como gritaban de felicidad, salió de su cuarto y miro como Abril llenaba de besos a la niña.

**Abril: Gracias bebe. Vales mil, te prometo que te lo recompensare.**

La niña volteo a ver a los dormitorios, y vio que su hermano Raphael la estaba viendo, pero ella lo miro triste y se fue hacia Leo.

**Cristal: Eo…**

**Leo: ¿Qué tienes chiquita?**

**Cristal: Cuen-to.**

En ese momento Rapha se dio cuenta, había alejado a su hermana de él, ella siempre le pedía a él que le contara un cuento, pero ahora ella se lo pedía a Leo. Se dijo a si mismo…

**Rapha: **_**Eres un tonto…**_

_Y con esas palabras se fue a su cuarto…a desquitarse con la almohada._

_**Quejas, sugerencias, abucheos, aplausos, Jitomatazos, jalones de oreja, se acepta todo.**_

_**¿Qué habrán platicado Leo y la bebe?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo capi.**_

_**Se despide Sesshoxcris.**_


End file.
